Asra
Described as a wandering magician with a wealth of secrets, Asra is first introduced in-game as your teacher in magic, and is one of the three current available love interests. It is implied there is history of a romantic nature between you, as your first memory is that of waking up in Asra's arms. Regardless, he is intensely fond of you no matter which route you currently follow. Character Asra is characterised by a wanderlust and curiosity that often leads him away on mysterious journeys, and he enjoys exploring faraway locations. To your enduring annoyance, he is often enigmatic and acts ambiguously, especially when pressed about your past. However he confesses to hate keeping secrets from you, and refrains from telling you complete truths only to keep you safe. He is very devoted to and protective towards the apprentice, admitting that he journeys partly to escape his overwhelming feelings for you, as he cannot tell you how he feels. At times Asra is difficult to predict, but he can always be depended on to arrive whenever you need him. He is free-spirited and sociable though ultimately private, preferring to spend his time alone or with you. He also enjoys teasing others with a mischievous humour, delighting in making them fluster. However when the favour is returned, or upon receiving genuine affection, he appears comically uncertain of how to respond. Carefree and content to live in the moment, Asra appears to dislike worrying for the future, and will remind you to do the same. Appearance Asra appears as a svelte young person with golden brown skin, fluffy white hair and purple eyes. He has a mischievous grin, and dimples appear on his cheeks when he laughs. He dresses in a poorly fitted white shirt and brown and black slacks, both with gold decorative studs. Around his neck is a gold choker and a small blue crystal on a thick cord. Indoors he wears a pink shawl with gold tassels. When travelling he has a long, sleeveless multicoloured coat, a ruby scarf, and sometimes a black hat with a large, bright feather. History Early Life Asra was orphaned from a young age and grew up on the streets of Vesuvia with Muriel, who he met 17 years before the start of the game. They slept on the beaches with other orphans, although they rarely felt safe enough to truly sleep. Asra met you before he and Muriel moved into the cottage in the forest together. Life became much better for them after that, but Asra wondered if he would ever see you again. Another magician gifted him Faust's egg. Asra created the tarot deck himself, choosing the designs and fursonas , based on what he believed fit the archetypes. The spirit of the magician archetype taught Asra magic, and appears as the purple eyed fox when speaking to him. Eventually he began to explore places beyond Vesuvia, as well as other magical realms. During his travels he came to own a small cottage in Nopal, which he last visited prior to the outbreak of the Red Plague. Lucio had manipulated Asra into working for him, in order to protect Muriel. Lucio failed to mention Muriel was doing the same thing. At the Palace When the plague broke out, Asra travelled to the palace for an indefinite amount of time in order to search for a cure. For reasons unclear both Muriel and Julian warned him of Lucio, to which he insisted that he needed the palace's resources, and that Lucio posed no real threat while sick. While there he befriended Nadia and Julian, and entered into a physical relationship with the latter. The trio appear to have become very close, celebrating Nadia's birthday and embarking on a trip together. During his stay at the palace it is clear that Asra at this point knew and missed you, claiming you'd gone to "a place I can't follow", and even carving your name into the base of his favourite tree. At some point, Asra afflicted Julian with a curse for an unknown reason. He also gave Julian a Raven statuette, similar to Muriel's bear, and the fox, horned owl, and snake statues in his cottage in Nopal. Night of the Masquerade During a memory shown to you by Faust, you learn that you attended the last Masquerade with Asra, although you were unaware you knew him back then. Asra asked Muriel to find Julian and take him to Count Lucio's rooms, which were already ablaze. Three-Year Interlude Succeeding your horrific amnesia, Asra spent three years rehabilitating you and re-teaching you magic. Although he tried to restore your memory several times, remembering your past would send you into a catatonic state, and only the erasure of your memories would set you back to normal. He confesses that after attempting this several times, he gave up from fear of permanently damaging you. He settled for teaching you to meditate whenever remembering caused you headaches, warning you not to try and evoke your memory deliberately. He frequently asked Muriel to check up on you while he was on his trips, despite Muriel's dislike of you. Prologue Interactions The game opens to Asra saying goodbye to you as he prepares to depart on a journey. He leaves you his tarot deck as a gift, and has you tell his fortune one more time. He then leaves abruptly upon hearing a knock on the door. Asra confesses his love to you, and hints at his struggle with it, if you unlock the paid option "What do I mean to you?" in the final scene of Book V. The scene concludes with him erasing your memory of the encounter, presumably to avoid sending you catatonic once again. Route Book VI: The Lovers Into the Past Secrets Between Pages The Other Side Book VII: The Chariot Reunion Enter the Cave Sanctuary Book VII: Strength The Low Road Away from it All No Escape Powers Asra has a wide range of magical abilities that have barely been seen in game. Magic in this universe seems to follow a Whatever you can imagine, you can make real rule, so this list will mostly cover key abilities. * Water '': Asra has an affinity for water related magic. You were able to reach out to him in another realm through his favourite palace fountain, where you sensed his magic leaking through. He made a dramatic entrance where his form collapsed into sand and reappeared in a waterspout he created. * ''Divination : He has a mystical tarot deck that he is well known for and taught you to use. You can both feel it speaking to you when you do readings, and sense its weird energies. * Familiar '': Asra and Faust have a special bond. They can telepathically communicate over great distances, but it is not a constant thing. Asra needs to consciously reach out to speak with her. * ''Healing : He can wipe away scars with little effort. Julian also claims his healing curse was from Asra * Protection : He uses magical glyphs to ward doors, and weaves protection charms out of dried grass. He has heavy protections on himself to keep Ghoast Lucio away from him. * Illusions : He disguises both of you to speak to a fourtune teller * Teleportation : He unlocked the library portal for you and Julian * Personal Gate : The Lisa Frank oasis is Asra's personal connection to other realms, created by Asra himself. Relationships The Apprentice Asra and the apprentice are very close, despite his frequent absence, which he admits are partly due to how overwhelmed he is by his feelings towards them. He has lived with them for an unknown amount of time, during which he teaches them magic. The apprentice can be annoyed by the many secrets that Asra guards from them, since he cannot even say it is for their own good. Asra cares deeply for them, but is afraid of acting on his feelings. Strangely, he always seems to arrive just when they need him. Faust Faust is Asra's familiar, and the two are very close. Asra received her as an egg . They can communicate telepathically over great distances, where she whispers Snecrets in his ear. Julian Asra and Julian appear to have met while working at the palace to cure the Red Plague. Although aware of Julian's growing feelings towards him, Asra seemed to view him as an annoyance and claimed that he was already enamoured with the apprentice. Eventually, however, he acknowledged Julian's desire and the two began a physical relationship. At some point their relationship met a messy end for an unknown cause, and both are bitter about it for different reasons and hurt by their fallout. Although, presently, Julian admits he had unfair expectations of Asra, and hopes he is a different man than when he was with Asra. Nadia Although Asra remarks that he and Nadia had once been close, even sharing secrets and talking late into the night, they are now strangers due to Nadia's memory loss. Despite being saddened by this, Asra has not yet tried to rebuild their relationship. He expresses a belief that she may not want to remember him, and may be unaware she suffers from amnesia much like the apprentice. Muriel Muriel and Asra grew up together on the streets of Vesuvia, but little else is known about their history. Asra is his best friend, and Muriel seems to watch over you when Asra is out of town. Lucio For reasons yet known, Asra harbours extreme dislike for Lucio. Given the nature of the Count's personality, the feeling was likely mutual. Trivia *Although referred to with he/him pronouns in-game, Asra is canonically non-binary. *He is known to have unusual tastes in food. Among his less eccentric favourites are rainbow sorbet ice cream and blue raspberries. *Julian is the most impulsive thing that he has ever done. *His favourite season is Spring. *He knows how to do cool showy knife tricks. *He speaks 3 languages. *He has very soft hair. *Asra has an affinity for water and water-related magic Gallery Asra bk06 illo1 0.png Asra bk07 illo1 0.png Asra 9.png Asra 1.png Sticker chibi transparent Asra.png Asra sprite transparent.png Asra transparent.png Asra 8.png Asra 3.jpg Asra 7.jpg Asra 4.jpg Asra 3.png Asra and Faust.png Asra bk09 illo1 0.png Asra in draperies.png Sleepy Asra.jpg Asra 6.jpg Asra 5.png Young Asra Muriel.jpg Young Asra Muriel comic.jpg Young Asra Muriel 2.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg 1 the magician.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters __FORCETOC__